truth or dare
by Iceis
Summary: The dragon ball z adults are having a party and decide to play truth or dare. and what if vegeta get the worst part....of everything! hehe. also not for Yamcha lovers AT ALL! lol.
1. how they got the party started

Disclaimer: I do not own dbz if I did I would be doing this right now

a/n: I've been wanting to do a fic like this for a long time! I was Very bored today so I decided I would start it. This fic is probably not going to be that long cause there's not much you can do!! Well I hope you like it!!!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Truth Or Dare 

"Vegeta!!!!!!!!! Get your ass in here!!! Were going to have guests!" Bulma yelled from the back door if the capsule corp.

"Why do I have to come in I'm not going to do anything but stand there!" Vegeta said walking as slowly as possible over the house.

"Oh well I have a whole bunch of stuff planned out and I need you to be a part of it. This party's an all nighter to. So be prepared.!" Bulma said hurrying through the house over to the kitchen to get the snacks out.

"Why is it an all nighter?" Vegeta asked sitting down at the table waiting for dinner.

"Oh no I'm not making you dinner tonight! You're going to have to wait for the pizza to get here! Also it's an all nighter because were having alcohol here and I don't want anyone driving home drunk!" Bulma said going up to the liquor cabinet and pulling out at least 8 bottles of fine wine and then pulled three six packs of mikes hard lemonade. 

"Damn, who's going to drink all that!!!" Vegeta said smirking, standing up from the table.

"YOU!!! Your always the one who drinks all of it at parties!!!" Bulma said pointing at him.

"humph" Was all Vegeta said walking up the stairs to his room.

"Where do you think your going!?!?!?" Bulma yelled from the bottom of the stair case up at him.

"I'm going to take a shower don't have a hernia!!!" Vegeta called walking into his room and shutting the door.

"Oh,……WELL YOU BETTER BE DOWN HERE IN 20 MINUTES!!!!!" Bulma yelled until she heard the shower start. *hum……. This would be the perfect time!!!* Bulma thought running up the stairs.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

About 2 minutes later Vegeta came down the stairs to hear Bulma giggling on the phone. Vegeta stopped before turning into the kitchen to hear what she was saying.

"Oh, Chichi were going to be playing truth or dare!!! ………I know its going to be ssoooo funny………I have my ways of making him play!!…….hehe……ok well ill see you when you guys come. Oh I was going to ask what are you going to do with Gohan?……oh his grandpa's I see well bye!" Bulma then hung up the phone and turned around startled by Vegeta standing there.

"oh hey Vegeta. Your down early" Bulma said with a bright smile.

"What's truth or dare?" Vegeta asked having no clue. Every time they had a party before they never played that.

"Well you ask someone else that's playing 'truth or dare' if they choose truth then you can ask them any question in the world and they have to answer it. If they choose dare then you can make them do anything you want them to. If you don't them you have to gargle raw eggs." Bulma said then walked up to Vegeta and gave Vegeta a small peck on the cheek. "You'll love it!" 

" I'm not playing a insane game like that!! Your mad!" Vegeta said grabbing Bulma's wrist. 

"Wanna bet!?!?!" Bulma asked

"How would you possibly make me??" Vegeta looked into Bulma's eyes as if he were about to kiss her.

"With this!" Bulma said holding up a tape.

"what does that have to do with anything?" Vegeta reached for the tape but Bulma snatched it away surprising Vegeta that she could keep it away from him. "What is that?"

"You know what your favorite thing to do in the shower is?" Bulma said with a smirk that Bulma copied from Vegeta after the years.

Vegeta's mouth dropped,. "You taped me singing!!!!!!!" Vegeta dived for the tape, but Bulma shoved it in her bra. "You know I'm not scared to go for that."

"Oh really?" Bulma said tempting him. Then Bulma started to run, but before Bulma could get anywhere Vegeta tackled her to the ground in front of the front door.

Vegeta reached down her bra to take it out with Bulma struggling as much as possible.

"OH MY!!" Came a voice from the door. "Are we interrupting something?"

Vegeta and Bulma looked up to see Chichi standing there with a surprised look on her face and Goku standing there smirking. Vegeta quickly took the tape out and smashed it by squeezing his hand. He started to get up But Bulma pulled him back down toward her and lifted her body so her mouth was right next to his ear. 

"I have backups….." Bulma whispered seductively. Then pushed Vegeta off of her. "No sorry Chichi we fell." 

Vegeta just got up and grunted.

Goku walked up to Vegeta and said as Bulma and Chichi walked into the kitchen. "Good going, sorry we interrupted you." Then walked in behind Chichi.

"Bulma he had his hand in your shirt I doubt you just fell…" Chichi said smirking and trying to be quiet but everyone heard anyway.

"Just don't worry about it." Bulma said blushing

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~ a hour and a few drinks later~

All the guest had arrived and were now sitting down to play truth or dare. 18, Krillian, Chichi, Goku, Bulma, Vegeta (who was forced into it), and even Yamcha were there.

"Ok who's going to start!" Bulma called out to anyone. Bulma looked around the room to see Yamcha (who was completely drunk) waving his hand around dieing to be called on. "Any one???" Bulma called out trying to ignore Yamcha. "Fine Yamcha ok you go. Ask someone.

*ok this is the perfect chance to embarrass Vegeta hehe* "VEGETA!!!!!" Yamcha screamed cause he was drunk causing everyone to cover there ears. "truth or dare" Yamcha asked giving a sneaky look.

"SHIT!! …..um………." He looked at Bulma. She waved the little black tape around. "Truth!" He said quickly.

"I truth you… to tell me …….um…….HOW MANY TIMES HAVE YOU HAD SEX WITH BULMA!!!!!!!" Yamcha said with a huge evil smirk. Stating it as a statement more then a question.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Well that's it for now, tell me how you like it and if you want me to go on!!!! Please r+r

See ya

3 iceis 3


	2. the call

Disclaimer: I do not own dbz if I did I wouldn't be doing this right now!

a/n: Hey everybody !!! Ok I'm sorry it took so long to get this out …but I've been having probs. with my best friend and I haven't been up to writing to much lately so I hope you like this chapter…..I wrote down ideas while I was in algebra. *hehe* no studying going on in my world. Ok anyways here's the story. Oh and if you ever have anytime go take a look at ravenbeauty29's fan fiction its really good she has a new story about Vegeta proposing to Bulma and them getting married and stuff. (really good)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

Truth or dare

"Ok this has gone far enough I'm leaving!!!" Vegeta said getting up to leave.

He walked about 2 feet before a little black tape flew and hit the back of his head (Bulma threw it). Vegeta watch as it fell to the floor. He turned around quickly and stepped on it.

"Hahaha what are you going to do now!?!?!?!?!" Vegeta scoffed into Bulma's face.

Just as he said that she flashed a tape out from her jean pocket. 

"Oh……my…..god…..I think you got a little obsessive with the tapes there don't you think?" Vegeta growled walking back over to the couch and sat down. He brought his hand up to his forehead and rubbed his temples. "Do I really have to answer that?!?!?!" 

"YES!!!!!!" Yamcha yelled from across the room "Now TELL us !!!!" 

"Calm down you drunk ass weakling!!!!!!!" Vegeta said getting agitated. "…….More then you can count!" Vegeta yelled at Yamcha.

"Oh shit…….um…….1.….5.….3.…..89.…67.…350" Yamcha started to count, but was having a very hard time considering he was drunk.

"Vegeta!!!!" Bulma yelled . Blushing immensely.

"What did you want me to say ?!?!? That I fuck your brains out every morning and night!!!!! Vegeta said very angry that they put him in this position.

"180.…423.…580.…Holy SHIT!!!! you've screwed her more then five hundred and eighty times!!!!" Yamcha said amazed, then sat there blinking at Bulma.

Vegeta chuckled low in his throat with a huge smirk on his face

Bulma looked at him like it was little news. "Um……anyways Vegeta it's your turn to ask someone…." Bulma said looking up at Vegeta from her position on the floor then looked around the room.

Everyone stared at Bulma blinking.

"What!?!?!?! Ok Vegeta pick." Bulma said trying to get the attention off the last question.

"I don't want….." Vegeta started but stopped as Bulma showed him the tape. Vegeta Quickly grabbed it out of her hand and crushed it as Bulma yawned. Then Bulma pointed to the ceiling lamp. Vegeta looked up and saw a little black tape in it. "Damn it Bulma!!! When did you plan all this insane torture out!! And what did I do to disserve it.?"

"Just ask!" Bulma yelled at Vegeta.

"Fine Kakorott! Truth or whatever?" Vegeta asked in a bored tone.

"Whatever? What's that?" Goku asked 

"JUST CHOOSE DARE DUMASS!!!" Vegeta yelled hoping if he got this dare done the he could leave.

"Ok dare!!!" Goku said with lots of hope it would be fun.

"I dare you to rip Yamcha's nut's off." Vegeta said with a smirk.

Yamcha immediately ran to the corner of the room and curled up in a ball and held himself. He let out a small whimper when Goku changed positions in the way he was sitting thinking that he was getting up.

"I cant do that!" Goku said with a look of shock at the dare.

"Sure you can you just do this." Vegeta said starting to get up off the couch.

Yamcha, who was starting to come out of the corner ran to the corner again and started to claw at the wall. Not noticing the front door right directly next to him.

"VEGETA!!!!" Bulma yelled "SIT DOWN! If you really want to know there's a tape recorder under the couch.. I can get it out."

Vegeta immediately sat back down on the couch.

"OK FINE, Kakorott……um……heh heh heh …..Kakorott !" Vegeta said with a Evil smirk. One that only Vegeta could pull off. "I dare you to call the pervert master roshi and pretend you want to go on a date with him really bad and your dispirit to get some. Also you have to pretend to be a girl. 

"WHAT!?!?!?!?!" Goku and Chichi both yelled out. The rest of the gang just laughed. Yamcha also finally started to come out of the corner and Vegeta jumped at him making him run back.

"Come on Goku you can do it!! It's just for fun!!" Bulma said laying a hand on his shoulder.

"Ok……….fine…..Bulma, where's your phone?" Goku asked thinking about what he was going to say.

"Oh here's a cordless right here." Bulma said handing him the phone.

"I'm going to put the phone on speaker phone so we can hear it." Krillian said leaving 18's side for the moment to go into the kitchen where the receiver is and bringing it out as far as it could reach so they all could hear.

Goku pressed the talk button then started to dial the number. 

~ring……..ring………ring………Hello?~ A old Voice that everyone knew came on the phone

"Hello, is this Master roshi?" Goku said in the highest pitch voice he could do. This made everyone including Chichi start to laugh hysterically.

"EVERYONE SHUT UP!!!!" Bulma called pointing to the phone for everyone to listen.

"Yes, This is him." Master roshi said in his scrawny voice.

"Hi…..um well……hi!" Goku said not knowing what to say.

"Spit it out Kakorott!!!" Vegeta demanded

"Um… I was wandering if….how much do you pay an hour for…….sex?" Goku asked wincing with every word.

"Oh so that's who's calling one of my costumer's!!! Wow I haven't had one in a llloonnnggg time." Master roshi said happily.

"Cause I need….it….BAD!!!…..I haven't gotten some in ssooooooo long……"Goku said in his high squeaky voice, blushing insanely. 

"Well, Baby why don't you come over and ill give you some loving!!!!" Master roshi said laughing into the phone.

"Ok ill be over in a little bit……………BYE!!!!" Goku said hanging up the phone and throwing it on the ground.

The whole gang laughed nonstop for almost 10 min. except Goku who was blushing and Yamcha who was still clawing at the wall. 

*Hey maybe this truth or dare stuff isn't that bad after all!!* Vegeta said chuckling, but not as loudly as everyone else.

"O……..OK…….Goku….hahahahahahah……I cant breath!!!!!……hahahahah…..ok well its your turn……Goku!!!" Bulma said holding her stomach and leaning up against Vegeta's legs.

"OK EVERYONE" Goku tried to yell over the laughter. "OK I CHOOSE BULMA!!!

Everyone started to calm down.

"Ok Bulma truth or dare?" Goku said trying to forget what happened.

"hahahahahahaha………um……dare…..haahahahahaha …." Bulma said trying with everything she had to calm down.

"OK… Bulma I dare you to tongue kiss Vegeta for 10 minutes!!!!!!" Goku called out and started to laugh as Vegeta face suddenly turned from laughing to shocked.

Everyone in the room froze immediately and stared at Bulma and Vegeta.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

OK that's it!!! Lol! This was a fun chapter to make. Sorry I stopped at that dare last time I did that everyone got mad. lolbut it was the perfect place to stop. After I get a few chapters from my other stories out then ill get the next chapter to this one out!!! If you want to you can leave your email for me and ill email you when the next chapter comes out!!! I hope you like this chapter and don't forget to check out ravenbeauty29's stories!!! Oh and sorry for any spelling or punctuation mistake's (I'm not to good at writing)

Thanks:

Vegetassj4:thanks for reviewing hope you like this chapter to!

Dragongirl86: oh yeah I know what being black mailed feels like lol. I hope you liked the answer I picked out. I actually had wrote down quite a few choices for the answer and picked this one

frozenflower: thanks for reviewing and liking the fic. Hope you read more and like the rest!

Crystal: I hope you liked this chapter just as much!!! Thanks for the review it made me happy!!!

Meggie: um………*runs Into a closet and hides* please don't hurt me here's the chapter I tried to get it out as soon as possible. Please don't be mad at me…..

Brarocks: I'm glad you love it!!! Thanks for the review it means a lot to me!!

y-chan: Here's the chapter and what happens next, hope you liked .thanks for the review

Jane: I don't know that's why I didn't give an exact answer lol but I hope you liked this chapter. Thanks for the review

Phoenix feather : thanks for the review!!!!

Mushi-azn: I know I wish I could here it though id die laughing (no offence to Vegeta) but just the fact of him singing lol. thanks for the review

Katie yuy: thanks for the review, I feel bad for him to lol

Mako-shadows: here's the chapter hope you like it thanks for the review!!!!

Ravenbeauty29: thanks for the review. I don't think I've ever seen someone laugh so much online!! Lol oh and I love your story!!!!!

3 iceis 3


	3. aaawww so cute/eeeeeeewwwwww!!!

Disclaimer: I do not own dbz if I did I wouldn't be doing this right now

a/n: Hey everyone, I cant believe all the reviews this got so quickly its going to be hard to do all the thanks, lol. Well I hope you think this chapter is just as funny as the last!!!! Enjoy!

`~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Truth or dare

"well Bulma???" Goku asked, giving Vegeta an evil glare.

"Well you see the thing is…I don't mind but he does!!!"

"Well it's a dare!!" Goku pointed out

"I'm going to get a few drinks!!!" Vegeta said standing up and walking into the kitchen hoping to catch a buzz by drinking mike hard lemonade. *Ok since everything's going against me! Ill give them what they want. Ill surprise them completely and totally. This will be a night where everything will go my way later* Vegeta said with a evil smirk. 

After about 10 beer he started to catch a little buzz. *Damn these Saiyan immune systems*

Vegeta silently Entered the room and sat down next to Bulma who had position her self on the couch. She looked at him as if asking permission. And then something happened that shocked everyone. Vegeta dove on top of her and started the make out session. Bulma started with a huge surprised look on her face. She was completely and totally embarrassed. But then she relaxed and kissed back. Everyone looked on with amazement not at the fact they were doing it but at the fact that 6 minutes had gone by and they hadn't come up for air.

"I guess they've had experience…" Krillian whispered to a shocked 18 who just nodded.

At about 8 minute they both suddenly took a deep intake of breath and went at it again. It didn't even look like the other had asked for the breath they just both kinda knew to do it at that exact moment.

The 10 minutes had past and Goku didn't even pay attention to the clock he just stared in awe Until Chichi elbowed him. Goku looked over at Chichi with red eyes from not blinking.

"Goku time up tell them!!!" Chichi said harshly. 

"Um….Guys times up!!!" Goku called at them

Neither Bulma nor Vegeta stopped.

"Um Guys!?!?!?!" Goku asked 

Krillian lifted his hand and shook his head.

"O……k….." Chichi said under her breath.

Just then Yamcha dived on top of Vegeta on the couch. Vegeta automatically stopped leaving a breathless and shocked Bulma who suddenly smiled. Vegeta grabbed Yamcha by the neck and through him back in the corner.

"Bad Yamcha. down boy you had your chance!!!" Vegeta yelled at him wobbling a little bit.

Bulma suddenly got the image of Vegeta riding a little girl tricycle around in circles around Goku and started laughing hysterically.

"I think Vegeta got Bulma drunk by kissing her while he was drunk!!!" 18 laughed

"DID NOT!!!!" Bulma said falling off the couch onto Goku's lap. Chichi immediately grabbed Bulma off and put her back on the couch and pulled Goku away. "Oh hey Yamcha, Come here boy!!! Come here you want me to pet you…..come here you good boy!!!" Bulma said not even realizing what that sounded like. (to all you perves out here who got that part! That was for you!!!)

Everyone burst out with laughter.

Yamcha was about to come over but Vegeta kicked him in the side.

"AWWWW VEGETA!!!! Why'd you kick the dog!!!!!!!" Bulma yelled at him.

Everyone laughed at the scene taking place.

"Ok everyone shut up lets move on!!!!" Chichi yelled 

"Ok I choose Krillian!! Truth or Dare?!?!?!?!?!!?!?" Bulma said pointing at him and staying that way.

Krillian got nervous since Bulma was pointing at him "uuuummmm………Dare …" Krillian said then gulped. 

18 laughed at him.

"I dare you to……….." Bulma said in a sing songy voice while acting out her emotions. "To Run no walk down the street naked!!!!!!! (that ones for you mistressalexa!!!) I know how fast you guys can run so you have to walk……s…..l…o……w….l…y…." Bulma said……slowly.

Krillian looked down then over to his wife.

18 was covering her mouth trying not to laugh.

"Your going to let me do this!!!" Krillian said not believing this was happening.

18 nodded and laughed out loud.

Meanwhile Vegeta was kicking the dog….I mean Yamcha around in the corner laughing at the noises he was making.

Krillian stood up and walked outside. Bulma followed by 18 then Chichi then Goku walked out after him.

Krillian walked down to the end of the drive way and started to take off his shirt. He unbuttoned his pants about to take them off. when all the sudden a naked Yamcha ran out the door screaming and laughing. (a/n: by the way its about 2:00 in the morning so like everyone's asleep). Holding what looked to be Vegeta's Spandex. Just as he ran down the side walk past Krillian a naked Vegeta Ran out after him yelling to give him back his pants!!!

At this time Everyone was rolling on the ground with laughter (literally) . So Krillian took advantage of the moment to do his dare while everyone was watching Vegeta and Yamcha.. 

Vegeta was just about to catch Yamcha when he fell flat on his face. 

Krillian walked by him like nothing at all just watching the rest of the gang laugh hysterically.

When he made it down to the end of the road he stopped Yamcha and grabbed the spandex shorts he had in his mouth. Then turned around and walked back. When he passed Vegeta…(who was still face down on the ground……He threw his pants on his head and walked over to where his clothes were and put them back on. Then he walked up to the group that was laughing and joined them when he seen Vegeta get up. And out his shorts back on. Yamcha was on some old woman's lawn pooping next to her mail box with the lady yelling at him from her porch.

Vegeta picked up a rock and threw it at his head. This made Yamcha start to go into shock and run back into the Capsule corp.

Once everyone was done laughing they started to gasp for air while walking back inside.

"ok……ok…….um……Krillian…..your…turn" Bulma said still trying to get air in her lungs

" ok um Chichi! Truth or Dare?" Krillian asked 

"Truth I don't feel like getting anything like you guys have been doing."

"Ok….um……who here would you have sex with if Goku didn't exist?"

~!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ok everyone that's it for now….I couldn't think of that much to do so its kinda short!! But I hope you still like it!! I open to flames but please don't make me cry lol thanks for reading!!!! Please review. Oh and if you have time please read some of ravenbeauty29's fics!!! There really good!!!

Thanks: 

Well there was so many thank you that I didn't have time to do them all so I'm going to come back and do them all separately for now but ill fix it tomorrow

Thanks for the review to:

Ravenbeauty29

vegeta's true love

Ren-chan

Frozenflower

Phoenix Feather 

Mushi-azn

Jessibelle67

Mistressalexa

Smumpkin

arisusa

spikessoul

gaianq2003

dragongirl96 

jeeva

Kim

Asiolek

Aer-seph4eva

Cornbread me

Tweetyboo


	4. Screaming

Disclaimer: I do not own dbz if I did I wouldn't be doing this right now

a/n: oohh jeez…..Apparently a lot of people like this…..lol !!!!! Well Yay I'm happy then!!!!! Well I don't think I've had one actual flame yet and I'm at 66 reviews. Well I'm just going to go right into the story so I hope you like this one to.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Truth or Dare

"Well….um……I don't know I wouldn't want to!!!!" Chichi stuttered not knowing what to say. 

"You have to answer chi!!!!!" Bulma said looking at Yamcha who was refusing to put his clothes back on. Vegeta immediately covered her eyes. "Vegeta!!! What!!!!!" Bulma yelled into Vegeta's ears. Then they started to make out again.

Chichi looked at them and stared at the people around her. 18 and Krillian were staring at her as well as Goku, but Goku had a look that said whoever you choose I'm going to kill!! 

Bulma and Vegeta finally stopped kissing and sat up on the couch. 

"Well?……."Bulma asked.

Again everyone's eyes felt like they were burning holes through Chichi.

"Well……I guess………..*mumbles*" Chichi said then turned bright red.

"What?" Goku asked getting impatient.

*mumbles again*

"Just say it Chi!!!!" 18 yelled

"VEGETA!!!!!!!!!" Chichi yelled 

Everyone in the room gasped as Chichi put her hand on her mouth.

Bulma smirked "I KNEW IT HAHAHAHAHAHHA, but seriously Chi who wouldn't! And CALM DOWN GOKU IT'S A GAME!!!!" Bulma yelled at Goku who had started to get up from his seat on the floor.

Goku sat back down and stared at Vegeta narrowing his eyes.

"Ok Chichi! your turn!" Bulma said trying to control the volume of her voice.

"Well…..um…….18! Truth or dare?" Chichi said avoiding any kind of eye contact with the prince. 

"Dare!" 18 said bravely.

"I dare you to………um……..get pushed in shopping cart thought a all night drive through and ask for condoms!!!!" Chichi said laughing

"That's a dare? I've done that before and it wasn't even a dare!!!!" Bulma said as Vegeta smirked remembering that time.

Again everyone looked at Bulma weird.

"Why condoms?" 18 asked,

"Why not?" Bulma answers,

Vegeta again smirked and looked down at Bulma.

"OK, this is bugging the crap out of me!!!! Why is Vegeta SO DRUNK!!! He's only had so many drinks and only had caught a light buzz right? And WHATS WITH THE DAMN LITTLE BLACK TAPES!!!!!" Krillian burst out into the room.

Everyone turned and looked at him and then completely ignored him. 

18 then stood up. "Ok how about we get some food?!?!" 18 said trying to avoid the dare

"Lets go 18!" Bulma said pushing Chichi out the door.

"Hey Chichi! Ill do you!!!" Yamcha yelled running up to Chichi.

Goku, already being pissed beyond compare at Vegeta, got up and kicked Yamcha in the stomach before he got to Chichi and sent Yamcha flying across the room. 

Before he hit the wall Vegeta walked in front of his path and kicked him back. 

This sent him back to Goku who in return kicked him back. 

This continued until Bulma called Vegeta's name to get his ass out there with the others and Goku followed persistently wanting to see the dare now that his anger was gone.

The lights went out before the door shut leaving a badly beaten Yamcha on the floor by himself.

"Hello?………..Is anybody here?…………Hello?…….I'm very badly hurt and I cant get up……someone……………anyone……….ow, I think I need a bandage! AND WHILE YOUR GONE GET SOME VIAGRA!!!" Yamcha said looking up at the ceiling.

The group of people had walked down to the drive through and stared at 18 to go.

"Well I need someone to push me!" 18 said. "and I need a shopping cart….oh well it looks like I cant do this dare opps oh well!" 18 said starting to turn back.

"Well I'll push you" Krillin said.

"And I have a shopping cart!" Goku said with his famous silly grin.

"How in the name of Kami do you have a shopping cart with you." Vegeta asked noticing the cart sitting directly next to Goku.

"Well……..um……..I don't know…." Goku asked stumped at how he got it. "I guess it followed me isn't it so cute." Goku said patting the top of it.

Bulma walked over and pushed it away from his grasp because she was getting seriously freaked out. "I'm going to push her Krillin! Hop on in 18!" Bulma said motioning to the seat of the cart.

18 slowly walked over to it and got in. *I cant believe I'm doing this*

Bulma pushed the cart over to the entrance and started to push her slowly. Then out of no where Bulma pushed the cart quickly letting go of it and watching as it ran into the wall of the drive through.

The person at the drive through looked at them very strangely and waited for what to come next.

"BULMA!!!! What you do that for!!!!!?!?!?!?!" 18 yelled at Bulma ho was laughing hysterically.

Bulma walked back over to the cart and pushed it up to the cashier.

"Um…..hi…..I was wandering if you had…..um …..Condoms?" 18 asked almost shyly in her monotone voice.

The man in the window started to laugh.

"Well yes! What size do you need?" he asked

"Crap I don't know…..hold on." 18 said and looked down to Krillin. 

Everybody around him burst out into fits of laughter.

Krillin shook his head and looked down.

"Well ill tell you what there's some in here that is all sizes. One is bound to fit him." The cashier said with not a bit of embarrassment. "There's only one problem. They only come in flavors….so what flavor do you want?" 

18 turned bright red and heard the laughter getting extremely loud the exit.

"cherry…" 18 said hoping no one would here.

Bulma looked at her and held in laughter with everything she could. 

After she paid for them, they all started to walk back to the house. 

Bulma ran in front of everyone father up the side walk. It had started to get foggy out so they lost sight of her. 

"Bulma!" everyone started to call since they couldn't find her. They all decided to go back to the house since that was where Bulma probably was. 

"Why cant I sense her?" Vegeta asked quietly. 

"I cant ether Veg." Goku said walking so he was next to Vegeta. 

Vegeta was just about to scream at Goku for calling him that when they started to hear screaming that was getting closer and closer. 

Finally out of no where Bulma jumped out at Vegeta and landed on top of him causing him to fall back wards. Goku panicked not realizing it was Bulma and started to scream and ran straight into a stop sign. 

"Ok everyone while were out here we might as well do a dare to pass the time." Bulma said getting up off of Vegeta and walking as if nothing at all had happened. 

Vegeta looked at her strangely then got up and started to walk behind Bulma. 

"Ok 18 its your turn to ask someone." Krillin told her. 

18 was admiring the condom and suddenly put it away when Krillin looked at her. Krillin and 18 both turned beet red. "OK well I choose…….Goku! Truth or dare?"

Goku, after Chichi helped him up from the ground, Walked back over to the group and started to think. Ok…..um…….Truth…I really don't want to get stuck doing a dare like that again." 

"Ok….what's the weirdest place you've ever done it?" 18 said almost slyly. 

"Oh jeez here we go again…." Goku said looking down. 

Chichi almost blew up she was bright red from anger. She wanted to kill everyone right then and there. 

At that minute Bulma started screaming again and ran down into the fog. Suddenly the screaming stopped.

"What's with Bulma?" Krillin asked trying to see where she had gone. 

"Krillin how do you work this…..?" 18 said holding the condom up again. 

Krillin snatched it from her grasp and stuffed it in his pocket. "Don't worry about it!!" 

A few seconds later they heard screaming again but this time it came from behind them. Suddenly out of no where (again) Bulma jumped onto Vegeta's back from behind knocking him on the ground. 

Bulma got up and walked over to Chichi. "So did you guys answer the question yet?" 

"Well no but………I dont know. I don't think Chichi wants me to say anything." Goku said looking over at Chichi.

"well if I tell you the weirdest place I did it then will you say?" Bulma asked. 

Goku and Chichi looked over at her and Chichi nodded. *this has got to be good!*

"Well you know the worlds largest Farris wheel?" Bulma started.

"YOU DID IT ON MY FAVORITE RIDE?!?!?!" Krillin screamed. 

Vegeta in the mean while had been trying to get up quick enough to stop her from saying back just groaned when he didn't get there in time. 

Bulma got a dreamy look in her eyes. "Yeah in the pretty blue one!!!" 

"THAT'S MY FAVORITE ONE TO RIDE IN!!!!!!!!" Krillin said tears flowing down his cheeks (you know how they do that in anime…yeah that kinda tears.. lol).

"yeah that's my favorite one to ride in to……."(that's for all the perve's out there again….if you understand that LOL!!!!) Bulma, after saying this, turned and winked at Vegeta. "Luckily they have hoods on them!! Hehe" 

"Are you serious the Yellow one is where I was going to say!!!" Goku said laughing. 

18 was laughing. Krillin was crying, Chichi was almost dead from embarrassment and Bulma had run off screaming again. 

Vegeta stood there in shock of how IDIOTIC the day had been. He couldn't believe the bad luck he had that night. *These people are never going to live this down!!!!!*

They started to hear screaming again but this time Vegeta was ready. When he was about to get jumped on he pulled her into a tight embrace to keep her from moving. Until he realized it was the naked Yamcha. 

Bulma walked casually over to them and when she seen Vegeta she burst out laughing. 

Vegeta grabbed Yamcha by the hair and kicked him into the air with all his might. 

The last thing they heard of him for that night was a girlish high pitched scream coming from Yamcha as he flew into the sky. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

LOL!!!! I found this chapter funny….I hope every one got the perverted part cause I thought it was ssssoooo funny. I didn't even mean it to be perverted it just came out that way LOL well I hope this one was as funny as the others!!!!! 

Ok the thanks were WAY to long so I'm just going to say thank you to EVERYONE who reviewed!! I LOVE YOU ALL!!!!!! THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEW!!!! It meant a lot to me!!!!! Sorry it took so long for me to get this out!!!!!!!


	5. the end?

A/n: hey everyone again here's anther chapter!! I think the story's going to change….like its been truth or dare but now its going to turn into a normal humor fic!! I've run out of ideas for truth or dare and wanted to open the variety! Well thanks for all the reviews…….there was so many I don't think ill be doing any thank you's at the end of the story….but thank you to ALL of you!!! I haven't gotten one bad review yet!!!! And I'm sorry I'm not going to be able to send emails to thoughts on my mailing list! I'm sorry I'm to busy I'm tired and band camps tomorrow! This stories going to be VERY short and probably not that funny at all!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Vegeta looked at his hands in disgust as Bulma fell into 18 laughing. 

"Gee Vegeta! I never knew!!!" Bulma laughed hysterically. 

18 picked Bulma up as if she were a feather and started to walk home. Making sure she wouldn't run off again. 

Vegeta growled and then followed the rest of the gang back to the house. As soon as they walked into the door Vegeta darted up to the shower dragging Bulma with him. 

Bulma screamed and kicked her feet as he dragged her by the collar of her shirt. She held onto the collar to keep it away from her neck so she wouldn't choke. Bulma's screams were every now and then knocked short as he pulled her up the stairs and she hit everyone on her back.

"We need to sober up…..and I need a bath….." Vegeta said so she knew what was going on. 

Everyone stopped dead in there tracks and stared at them until they disappeared down the hall on the second floor. They listened as they heard the water turn on and a loud pitched screamed that stopped immediately. They all looked around at each other and went into the living room and sat down. 

@---^------------------------

Bulma looked up at Vegeta from her position in the bath tub with her lip extended in a puppy dog like fashion. Vegeta hated this face, she used it whenever she needed something and it always worked…..but not this time.

"STOP IT! You need to sober! Your acting crazy and its driving ME crazy!!" Vegeta said, turning the faucet off and stopping the cold water from raining down on her, looking away from her face. 

Bulma stood up and tried her best to look as sexy as possible. She turned the faucet of warm water on and let it spray on her. She grabbed Vegeta's shirt pulling her in with her. 

Vegeta didn't hesitate to get in with her. He watched her face as she pulled the collar of her shirt toward her so his face was near inches from her. 

Little beads of water fell down her face as she pulled he's face to the point they should be kissing. "I like it when your crazy…" She said seductively pretty much talking onto his lips. 

Vegeta narrowed his eyes. "Your drunk! Stop!" He said wanting to kick himself for not taking the chance at going at her. 

" Vegeta! Were married! Do you really think I care if you take advantage of me! Its not like we've never done it before!" Bulma said shutting the curtain to the shower. 

@-----^----------------

"so………what do you guys want to do until they get back…..?" Goku asked fiddling with the remote on the table next to him. 

" I don't think there going to be down here anytime soon…….." Krillin filled in to everyone even though they were all thinking the same thing.

"You know what guys!!!!" Yamcha's slurred speech yelled into the room. 

Everyone jumped and Chichi screamed. 

Yamcha was now fully clothed and fully beaten up. "I kow thy top ten lissssssst of the SEXYEST!! Man on earth!……you know who he….they are?!?!?" Yamcha's meaningless babble continued. "WELL TO LATE TIMES UP!!! It……veg…..HURCULE! Yes IT is!! I swear it! All ten of him….."

Everyone stared at him hoping he would pass out of at least leave. 

"So………….where's Bulma an Veg-boy at? Well I going to go get hers…hims…..whatever theys are. …" Yamcha said suddenly darting up the stairs. 

Chichi jumped to her feet to stop him. "NO WAIT!!! Um……I don't think…he's not going to like this…" Chichi said turning to Goku as Yamcha disappeared down the hall. "Poor Bulma…….I think we better leave…….we should be fine getting home. I haven't had anything to drink. I've Bulma our best…." Chichi said grabbing Goku's arm forcefully and almost running out the door. 

"We should go Krillin…..I don't really want to know anyone's reaction when Bulma, Vegeta or Yamcha snap out of it in the morning. Well plan another party with them later…….one without…..any alcohol……" 18 said walking towards the door grabbing her jacket.

"I guess……shouldn't we get Yamcha home? I guess he'd probably just come right back here huh? Well…..it will be funny to hear about what happens later…..man…I need sleep and LOTS of it……..my….poor……favorite ride…….ill never look at it the same way again!" Krillin said crying into 18's shoulder as they walked out the door. Right before they flew off a loud scream could be heard from all through the neighborhood, but they only went faster to get away.

A bright light flashed throughout the house and Yamcha blasted out the window into the sky. 

Bulma went crazy scrambling to get her clothes and darted into her room slamming the door and locking it.

Vegeta, pissed, walked naked away from the window calmly and went to his room only to walk right into the door in the dark hallway. "WOMAN! Let me in!!! Everyone's left and gone!" He listened for a second to hear a thud on the floor then lots of laughter coming from Bulma. "What are you doing?"

"HAHAHAHAHA Yamcha went bye-bye!!" Bulma said laughing on the ground where she had slipped and fell. 

Vegeta rammed the door and opened it easily. 

"Oh hi Vegeta! Were you looking for me?" Bulma said falling backwards onto the bed and instantly falling asleep. 

Vegeta face faltered and went to the closet to find a pair of shorts to put on to go to sleep. As soon as he opened the door about 50 black tapes came barricading on top of him. Vegeta stood still after all the tapes fell and blinked a few times. He blew up and the tapes and got ready for bed. After he laid down to go to sleep Bulma's arm rested around his waist and her lips went up to his ears. \

Vegeta smiled thinking he was going to get lucky but what she said next made his pop open.

"Hey veggie……just so you know….the tapes were blank……."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

Alright I'm sorry everyone about the length and non funniness of this chappie! I'm hurrying so I didn't have time to come up with to many funny sayings and stuff I hope you still liked it! IM SSOOO SORRY ABOUT SPELLING ERRORS!!! I'm missing my beta reader! See you all next week after band camp!

3 Iceis 3


	6. Nope the story goes on!

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z…….yet….MUAHAHAHAHAHAH

A/n: Hey everyone!!! GUESS WHAT!!!!!!!!!! New truth or dare chapter coming right your way!! With new and improved spelling and grammar because now I have word to fix it for me lol. So it took me a while to come up with an idea I could use but I'm going to get something going. This time it's a little someone we knows b-day!! Here's the story have fun!

I reposted this chapter because for some reason I'm not getting the reviews for this specific chapter past the 5 I got and there was still 6 others and they wont show up. Sorry about that lol. I'm seeing if this will help.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Truth or dare 6

"No Yamcha I do not have any tapes of Vegeta singing! Even if I did I wouldn't give them to you to sell on EBay. "Bulma said to Yamcha the phone up to her ear. "Hold on a sec." 

Bulma twirled in a few directions.

"Damn cord phones."

She moved in another 180 degree circle trying to escape from the phone cords wrath. 

Vegeta walked into the kitchen from outside and halted his position staring at Bulma. He shook his head at the ground and watched her silently as he leaned up against the wall.

Bulma, now in a bigger mess the before, started hopping up and down hoping the cords would slip off of her somehow. "Just give me one sec yamcha" 

Yamcha eyes widened as he heard Bulma grunting and groaning and a few thuds from time to time from the other end of the phone. "Um….Bulma…"

"1 sec……..Yamcha." Bulma said in more of a loud moan then her normal voice.

Yamcha mistook her groans for sexual things. "Oh Bulma."

"Really Bulma cant you contain yourself. You look like your about to shit your pants." Vegeta said startling Bulma.

"VEGETA!!" Bulma yelled. "Happy Birthday!!!" Bulma excited forgot about the cord and started to run toward Vegeta to give him a hug only managing to trip on the cord.

Vegeta didn't even make a motion to help her from falling.

*THUD* Bulma hit the floor face first.

"Bulma?" Vegeta asked watching her lie on her face motionless on the floor.

Bulma didn't move.

Vegeta watched her blankly.

*Crickets chirp*

On the other line of the phone Yamcha had passed out.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~A few hours later~

Bulma was sitting at the kitchen table holding a bag of ice on her forehead. "I wish you would have just strangled me with that cord. It would have saved a lot of embarrassment." She removed the bag revealing a huge red bump on her forehead. "Your party is today and now I'm going to look like shit around all my friends."

Vegeta sat across the table from her eating his lunch. "Why are you throwing a party for me? I don't celebrate birthdays."

"Because I want to have a party with my friends again and that gives me a reason."

There was silence in the room for a moment. Then Vegeta stared directly into Bulma eyes. 

"I'm NOT playing Truth or Dare again." Vegeta said narrowing his eyes.

"OH COME ON!!!" 

"NO, I'm not going through that again!"

"Fine…"

Vegeta smirked thinking he had won.

"I have a different game in mind." Bulma said mimicking his smirk.

"And I'll play it when pigs fly."

Bulma reached for a walky talky she had in her pocket. "Dad, faze 2!" Bulma said quickly and quietly

Vegeta raised an eyebrow. Then he heard a sudden loud scream.

He looked out the window from where he was sitting and oolong shot by the window screaming his head of with a pair of fake wings on his back.

Vegeta sat not moving trying to register the insane scene that played out before him. He thought for a minute. "Damn you."

"I guess that means your playing?" Bulma said just as the door bell rang. Bulma stood up and ran to the door. "Krillian! 18! Hey!!" 

"Hey….Bulma?" Krillan said noticing the huge bump on her head. 

1 stepped up also noticing it. "Hey Bulma how are you?" 

"I'm alright….." Bulma said watching krillan kinda motion up to his forehead in a questioning glance. "Oh, I almost forgot! I fell earlier….just a small bump." Bulma's voice faded away as she spoke. "Well anyways come on in and make yourself at home. I'm ordering pizza for dinner." 

"PIZZA? Where?" Goku shouted pushing Chichi up to the door.

"Pizza….AHAHAHA….if you rearrange the letters in the word Pizza you get zipza…..haha…..*burp*" Yamcha fell around the corner coming up behind Goku carrying a bottle of alcohol.

"Your drunk already?!?! It's only 2:00?" Bulma said not believing the way he was acting. 

Goku and Chichi stood staring at Bulma's now huge forehead.

Yamcha suddenly dropped his beer bottle. It broke all over the porch. "OMG, YOU HAVE HERPES!!" He screamed pointing at her forehead.

An old woman walking by on the sidewalk with her granddaughter freaked out and covered her granddaughter's ears and ran by quickly.

"HERPES WHERE?!?!" Goku freaked out. 

Chichi pushed Goku inside and pulled Bulma in with her slamming the door on Yamcha.

"I fell earlier that all." Bulma said feeling extremely embarrassed. 

"Who has herpes?" Krillian asked. 

"No one!" Chichi and Bulma said at the same time.

The front door opened and Tien came in holding Yamcha by his collar. "Who let this dog out?" He said smiling. He dropped Yamcha on the ground and gave a friendly handshake to everyone around. Chiaotzu followed.

"Wow I didn't think you would show up." Bulma said happily. 

"Well I heard about the Truth or Dare game from the last party and just thought I HAD to be here." He laughed. "Um…Bulma?"

"She fell." Chichi told him and walked into the kitchen. "Bulma lets call the Pizza place and get the food ordered." She walked in and grabbed the phone book. "Where do you want to order from?" 

"I'm going to let the 'guest of honor' choose." She said mockingly to Vegeta who had just walked down the stares from his room. 

He stared at her not talking. He smirked when he looked her swollen forehead. He opened his mouth to say something. 

"Don't make me get oolong!" Bulma said pointing her finger at him. 

Vegeta turned and walked out of the room. 

"Maybe we will just get pizza hut…" Chichi said looking into the phone book. She didn't want to know.

She grabbed the phone and ordered the pizza and had it ordered to come at 5:00. 

"Tell me do you plan on us playing Truth or Dare again?" 

"No, I have a better game. It's called 'Have you ever'. It's a drinking game." Bulma said with a smile. 

"I've heard of that game."

"And I'm sure you have nothing to worry about Chi." Bulma said laughing.

"What do you mean by that?"

"You'll see when we play." A huge grin formed on Bulma's face.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~A few hours later~

*Ding dong*

The Pizza young guy stood at the door holding 5 boxes of pizza, a huge stack of 40 other pizza boxes sitting next to him.

Snickering could be heard from the other side of the door. It finally opened.

"Hey. How are you?" 

The Pizza guy's mouth dropped open.

There stood Yamcha with a rainbow clown wig on and one of Bulma's bright red dresses on with red lip stick smeared all over his face. He was holding a purse over one shoulder. 

"How much do I owe you?" Yamcha asked taking the purse off his shoulder and opening it pulling out a wallet.

"Uh……. $450.99." He said wanting to turn and run. 

"Alright Hun, give me a second." Yamcha dropped the wallet on the ground so that you could tell in was on purpose. Yamcha bent down to pick it up and one of his water filled balloons fell out of his dress splashing on the ground in front of him and on the wallet. 

"Opps again." He turned so that his butt was facing the Pizza guy and bent down to pick it up revealing that he wasn't wearing anything under the dress. 

"Oh man….."Krillian whispered in the dark room they were hiding in. He starting trying to hold back as much laughter as possible but it wasn't working only making him laugh more. 

Vegeta held his forehead in his hand and looked at the ground embarrassed for the Pizza guy being harassed by the drunken bastard. 

Bulma sat behind Vegeta watching in all immatureness. She laughed hysterically as the wig yamcha was wearing fell from his head and fell into the water. 

Yamcha stood back up and leaned against the door frame. He pulled the money out of his wallet and put it in his now uniboob cleavage. "You want it? Come and get it." Then he growled not realizing he lost his wig.

The Pizza guy reached slowly out grabbing the wet money quickly and running to his car, getting in. 

Yamcha chased after him, his wig catching onto his hooker boots as he ran, jumping onto the cars front window. His chest smashed against the window popping the other water balloon causing water to go everywhere over the front windshield. 

The Pizza guy freaking out turned on his windshield wiper fluid spraying Yamcha in the face. 

Yamcha grabbed his face in pain and rolled off the car as the guy drove away quickly.

Everyone inside was dying with laughter. 

"Ok guys lets eat." Chichi said trying to hide the fact she was amused and be the mature one.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Ok guys were down to our last box." Bulma said (her head is no longer swollen but is like a little red dot) bringing the last box over and setting it on the table. 

Goku and Vegeta were the only ones who went to it to eat some. They were sitting there in complete silence eating when Yamcha's head hit the table and he stopped moving.

"I hope he just passed out." Chichi said standing up quickly

"Yeah he did." 18 answered feeling for his pulse. "Just let him relax for a second."

They continued to eat until a loud fart erupted into the room. Everyone got silent once again looking to each other for whom had done it. Krillian started cracking up looking at Yamcha. 

A few seconds later another low pitched fart started but wasn't stopping. 18, extremely appalled, took a glass of water and dumped it over Yamcha's head. Yamcha jumped up quickly turning the loud low pitch fart into a high pitched squeaky one that stopped after a second. 

"What the hell just happened?" Yamcha yelled looking around everywhere his napkin stuck to his forehead.

Everyone except Vegeta started to laugh hysterically even Chichi and 18. 

Vegeta looked at Yamcha and thought to himself. *I'm the only level headed one here tonight….* Then again held his head in his hand.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/n: Wow I cracked up a lot while writing this just picturing it going on in my head. I'm really after Yamcha in this one lol. Little does Vegeta know Muahahahahahah!! 

This fic turned out to be REALLY long. I decided to bring it out because of the 150 reviews I got today!! So I could celebrate it!! Hope everyone likes it and that it will still be as funny as normal. Sorry for any small mistakes I made in it.

Id also like to dedicate this story to Android 18 not only because her stories rock but because she's extremely inspirational and helped me out a lot to start writing again. CHECK OUT HER STORIES!!! I'm addicted to them!!

I'd also like to thank everyone who reviews damn you people make me feel special!!!!!!!

3 Iceis 3


End file.
